1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vapor chamber and, more particularly, to a vapor chamber having a firm structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous vapor chambers are used to dissipate and transfer heat generated by electronic devices. Generally, the vapor chamber includes a plate-shape casing having a lower plate thermally contacting the electronic device. A vacuum chamber is defined in the casing. A wick structure is formed on an inner face of the casing, and a working fluid is contained in the chamber. As the electronic device is maintained in thermal contact with the lower plate of the casing, the working fluid contained in the chamber corresponding to a hotter location vaporizes into vapor. The vapor then spreads to fill the chamber, and wherever the vapor comes into contact with a cooler location of the chamber, it releases its latent heat and condenses to liquid. The liquid returns to the hotter location via a capillary force generated by the wick structure. Thereafter, the working fluid frequently vaporizes and condenses to form a circulation to thereby remove the heat generated by the electronic device.
However, the plate-shape casing of the vapor chamber is prone to deforming when subjected to an inner or outer pressure during use, which further results in the wick structure disengagement from the inner face of the casing, adversely affecting the reliability and performance of the vapor chamber.
What is needed, therefore, is a vapor chamber which can overcome the limitations described.